


book of complaints

by noodlemio



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Ok Boomer, Other, Serious Issues, mental illness mention, nonserious issues, talk of transphobia, written for college assignment, yes i turned this in and forced some poor underpaid teacher to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemio/pseuds/noodlemio
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	1. depression

brushing your teeth. a seemingly simple task but to me it becomes something much more deplorable. days pass without it’s completion, sometimes i muster up the motivation to squirt some toothpaste in my mouth as if it’s the same as those gel candy tubes they sell at delis for a dollar that my father used to buy for me. the days i find brushing my teeth requires to much effort for me to possibly give are the days where i lack the means necessary to complete basic daily tasks without somehow half assing them. if you are wondering why this is then just read the title of complaint number three. yes, you read it correctly, it’s depression. most of the population has experienced some form of depression whether it be short term depression due to the passing of a family member or long term depression which is caused by a chemical imbalance in your brain. although both forms of depression suck, they can be treated and the sufferer can return back to living “normally.” what sucks even more about depression is the stigma it carries and how that affects the way those with depression express themselves and live. a stigma can be deeply hurtful and isolating, and is one of the most significant problems encountered by people with mental health problems. learning to live with mental health problems is made more difficult,when someone experiences the prejudice caused by stigma. speaking for myself i am tired of constantly feeling inadequate due to my mental illness and it is about time those without one understand how the way they see the mentally ill is wrong.


	2. transphobia

have you ever been told you are a made up excuse to whine, a disorder, a mistake. millions of trans people commit suicide every year because of the way they are treated by society. majority of the people who get the most backlash are trans women. as a transman i can not speak for trans women or other non conforming genders but these facts can be applied to this whole community. we struggle to be accepted by our peers and in most cases but not all our families as well. i am afraid to apply to jobs with my real gender and name because i know i will be cast aside in most places for being transgender. telling someone i am trans on my own terms is just as nerve racking and vulnerable as someone else outing me. you shouldn’t out anyone ever no matter what that person may have done to you or due to your own beliefs. outing someone's personal information, especially them being trans, is the essentially the same as holding a loaded handgun against their head and pulling the trigger for them. if someone isn't completely out or is not out at all it is for a reason and should be respected under all circumstances. people tend to forget that transgender people are still human just like they are and have the same feelings and thoughts as they do and shouldnt be treated like lesser beings because they are different from the majority that society deems as normal. all we ask is to be given the same decency you’d want given to yourself. stop killing innocent transgender people.


	3. chipmunk

alvin and the chipmunks, a beloved show and film of many throughout generations. we all know david adopts alvin, simon, and theodore which makes them legally his children. the chipettes were later added to the story but david becomes a father figure to the girls as well. now legally it isn't wrong for them to date or have romantic feelings for one another since they aren't viewed as siblings biologically. my argument is that morally/socially it is incest for any of the stars to be involved with one another in more than a brother/sister way. the chipmunks can date but society will judge them more harshly for doing so since they are already out of the norm due to them being talking animals who wear clothes, as well as all of the chipmunks and chipettes viewing david as their father. if it is wrong for human step siblings to date and adopted siblings to date biological siblings then why are the chipmunks treated any differently. what makes them a special case that does not need to adhere to our society's moral codes. my friend and i have been arguing about this dilemma for two and a half years and have brought others into it as well in vain attempts to settle this. so far no one has been able to convince either of us. for the record we have only one other person taking our argument seriously but this person teaches 8th grade science and drinks large quantities of chocolate milk at 4 in the morning so we are on the fence about his information. my friend thinks it isn't a big deal since they are not biologically related and screw what society think since they still think gays aren't people. another side of this issue is how old are the chipmunks and should they even be allowed to date one another in the first place. in some adaptations the chipmunks are shown as high schoolers but in the films and other cartoons they are seen as being children, elementary or middle school aged. either way they are all legally siblings and taken care of by the same man whom they call dad.


	4. transformers

the fate of humanity is at stake when two races of robots, the autobots and the decepticons, bring their war to earth. transformers does not have a more mature show for their older audience. majority of the shows are geared towards a more youthful audience that does not allow it to reach its full potential the way the IDW comics do. it is very similar to how the spawn movie is compared to the spawn comics. The comics are very dark and can do a lot more plot and story wise that the PG 13 rated shows and films had to work with. i think this has to do with movies or shows being translated from comics not being respected as much as other films coming from books or original screenplays. this is due to the large amount of older generations growing up with comics as children and young adults and thus associating comics with childhood and no longer taking them as seriously as they should. comics are another form of art and should be treated as such and given the same respect as paintings, songs, and written novels are given. the main issue is with transformers as it is a passion of many that doesn't get the same treatment as normalized media gives to others.


	5. baby boomers

half of this generation is stuck in the past and cry all day about how technology is ruining our lives but call those younger than them crybaby snowflakes for wanting equal rights and treatment. well guess what ernest? it isn't 1950 anymore so step off your high horse and get with with the new century and all that it brings or you are going to end up dying a bitter and lonely person. millennials are not afraid to communicate their need for fulfilling work. believe it or not but its a basic part of our nature to want to enjoy the work we do so i apologize for not wanting to work in a dead end job i do not enjoy working for just to make money when i can struggle and get the job i truly will prosper in. oh wait there are no jobs like that unless you go to college and obtain various degrees and have tons of experience beforehand which you can't get because no one will hire you without experience unless they are low end “minimum” wage jobs that used to be able to provide all the basic needs for life but no longer does so due to corporate greed and bad government planning. no i can not survive on being paid 13.00 dollars anymore grandpa, no i can't just go into an interview with little to no previous work or background in this economy. not all of us can buy a house and pay it off in 20-30 years anymore, half of us can barely afford rent while the other half can't afford it at all. this world is corrupt and you aren't making it any better by sitting on your ass and complaing about things you do not understand.


	6. ssips

a drink company that makes an array of flavored juice. each flavor can be found in just about every supermarket, except for one. the green tea with honey and ginseng juice with natural sources of antioxidants. for some reason i can never find this tea anywhere but a western beef located deep in new york. why is this? is someone buying all of the teas before they can get past lower level supermarket stockings? does someone have a vendetta against those of us who just want this tea to be easily accessible just like all of the other drinks ssips provides? perhaps it is simply not that popular of a drink choice and thus none of the more popular supermarket outlets order them or its the complete opposite problem. maybe too many people enjoy this drink as much as i do and buy it all out before i run out of containers and go to the store for more. either way someone is not getting their juice.


	7. trailer park boys

three petty felons have a documentary made about their life in a trailer park. trailer park boys is about life between prison terms. the three main characters are julian, bubbles, and ricky. the show is considered to be a mockumentary. set in the sunnyvale trailer park in canada the three guys get into an array of illegal shenanigans. earning an 8.4 rating on IMDb it would make sense for this show to be leaking its way over into mainstream media but it isn't doing so the way the ratings suggest it should be. trailer park boys is an underrated tv series available on netflix that should be seen by more people and given the same chance to prosper as any other show out there. i admit that you might need a certain type of sadistic humor to enjoy this show as its comedy relies on the fuck ups of others and is based on the in and outs of jail. there are 12 seasons of this show and each season runs about 7-10 episodes with them being about 20 minutes long each so getting into this series isn't going to be very hard to do. low budget tv doesn't get as much recognition as it should and trailer park boys is a prime example of that.


	8. bigfoot

he is real. no matter what anyone says this creature is 100% real and there is no doubt in me about it. it's a fact that for more than 400 years people have reported seeing large, hair-covered, man-like animals in the wilderness areas of north america. it is a fact that, for over seventy years, people have been finding, photographing, and casting sets of very large human-shaped tracks. most are discovered by chance in remote areas. these tracks continue to be found to this day. bigfoot (some refer to this creature as sasquatch) has been included in historical stories of many native americans and most of the descriptions of this man-like beast in these stories is much like the ones we describe today and see from evidence such as photographs and tracks found throughout america. some people believe that most of this evidence is faked and can be easily faked which makes it non creditable. a combination of misidentifying real animals and subconsciously fabricing sightings and evidence due to the cultural phenom that surrounds bigfoot. those that believe think that this creature evolved alongside humans and became skilled in hiding and surviving away from civilization through a process of natural selection. the bigfoot field researchers organization founded in 1995 provides scientific research in support of the bigfoot mystery. most of the sightings reported are in areas of america fully covered in non frequently explored wilderness. do some exploring of your own and decide for yourself if this is a myth or reality.


	9. adulthood

one day we aren't allowed to go to the bathroom without asking permission first but the next day we are expected to decide what we want to do with the rest of our lives which is a very permanent decision to be making at such an age. if it is suggested not to get tattoos at a young age because you could grow up and no longer like it and regret it, if people aren't allowed to remove their ovaries or make medical decisions about their own body, if no matter what we do we are still treated like children who cant even use the bathroom on our own then why are we expected to make mature decisions whilst being treated like babies and constantly undermined by those above us. the pressure to grow up so fast is what causes most of the younger generations to develop issues with themselves and others such as low self esteem, depression, and anxiety. we are not allowed to act as children do when we are the right age for doing so yet we are treated like children until we what? die? possibly. we are told life isnt fair and expected to deal with being mistreated because of it. news flash, life can be fair, most just do not want it to be.


	10. groundhog day

why are we trusting an animal who lives in dirt to determine the season. first off the groundhog we use now isn't even the same groundhog we started off with since the mayor dropped one. second off a shadow is untrustworthy. does no one remember peter pan. we have been using this method since 1889 and still believe that the sight or lack of sight of a groundhog's shadow on groundhogs day can tell us how long winter will be or when spring will start. i am not sure we should be celebrating some superstition created in the 1800’s and giving it its own national holiday to have a platform to spread lies that a groundhog controls the seasonal changes and not the sun and the earth. we should abolish this holiday and either replace it with something legitimate or just have that day become a normal day again just like every other day of the year.


	11. time

time is relative. if i say it is 5 o’clock then it is 5 o’clock is it not. there is no such thing as time. time is an illusion. “People are sure time is there, but they can't get hold of it. My feeling is that they can't get hold of it because it isn't there at all.” this comes from years of extreme research into classical and quantum physics. those who agree with barbours studies can easily look into the same research and find the same answers for themself. why are we all so focused on time when we should rather be focused on simply living our lives. at some points time feels faster and at other points time feels slower, if it is all meant to be one thing why doesn't it feel the same way constantly. sure some say time flies when you are having fun and slows when you aren't but that doesn't make any sense, the same amount of seconds, minutes,and hours are both the same in all situations. should we focus so much on time as we do or should we forget it all completely. would no more time be beneficial to us all or bring us into a period of chaos.


End file.
